Celebration
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Find out how Legacy celebrate their championship victories after the Pay-Per-View Night of Champions. Warning: SLASH!


Night of Champions is over and Legacy has come out on top. Randy retained his WWE Championship and Cody and Ted are now The Unified Tag Team Champions.

Back in their hotel room Randy, Cody, and Ted are sitting around, drinking some beer. "I propose a toast," said Randy "To Legacy, the best team in WWE history."

"Legacy," said Cody and Ted, clinking their beers with Randy.

They all took a drink before Randy said "Enough beer. It's time for the REAL celebration to begin."

Cody and Ted's eyes widened. This is what they had been waiting for since they got the belts put in their hands. Randy kicked off his boots and threw off his shirt, his tan body glowing in the light. Cody and Teddy quickly followed Randy, but they also slid off their trunks, knowing that's what Randy wanted.

Randy licked his lips at the sight of Cody and Teddy's naked bodies. They were HIS boys, they belonged to HIM, and all three of them reveled in that fact. Randy pulled down his trunks, kicking them into a corner, smirking at the sight of Cody and Teddy licking their lips. "Cody baby," he said "Come here."

Cody quickly went over to Randy, who pulled him into a passionate kiss, stroking Cody's hard cock slowly.

Teddy watched, stroking himself slowly, eagerly awaiting his turn. He watched as Randy pulled away from Cody and said "Your turn Teddybear."

Teddy quickly made his way over to Randy, who gave him the same treatment he had given Cody. Too soon Randy pulled away and said "You know what I want?"

"What?" asked Cody.

"To watch my boys fuck each other."

Teddy and Cody shivered with pleasure, knowing that if anything turned Randy on to no end, it was watching them fuck each other.

"I wanna top" said Teddy.

"I won't complain" Cody told him.

Randy smirked at Cody's words. Cody NEVER complained about being on the bottom. He also never complained if you wanted to shot your load in his mouth. Cody is Legacy's cock and cum whore, that's one of the reasons why Randy loved him so much.

As for Teddy.... he was aggressive and could get fucked for hours without stopping. Sometimes Randy had to put Teddy back in his place, remind him that he was Randy's, not the other way around. But even with that tiny flaw, Randy couldn't get enough of Teddy.

Randy sat on a chair, his legs wide open, proudly displaying his thick 9 inch cock. He slowly began to stroke himself as he said "Go for it boys."

Teddy wasted no time in pushing Cody on the bed, roughly and passionately kissing him while he shoved his fingers inside of Cody, who let out a loud moan against Teddy's lips. Teddy moved his lips away from Cody's, moving down to Cody's neck, which he bit hard. "Teddy!" yelled Cody.

Teddy smiled against Cody's neck, quickening his fingering, which made Cody squirm and moan under him.

Meanwhile Randy was watching this, smiling hornily, stroking himself slowly.

Teddy finished fingering Cody and said "All fours on the bed now. Make sure to face Randy."

Cody scrambled to do as he was told while Teddy lubed himself. Teddy got behind Cody and whispered "I'm going to fuck you so good baby. Keep your eyes on Randy while I fuck you."

"I will," Cody told him "Now please just nail me."

Teddy roughly pushed himself into Cody, making Cody scream "TEDDY!"

"Oh baby," grunted Teddy "You are so fuckin tight and warm. Your ass is perfect."

Cody kept his eyes on Randy while Teddy fucked him hard and rough. The sight of Randy watching them while stroking himself.... it made Cody hard, it made him want Randy even more.

Everyone on the RAW roster, everyone in the WWE believed Cody was in Legacy for the fame and power, but that wasn't the reason, not even close. Cody was in Legacy for two reasons- Randy and Teddy. Randy with his perfect body and cock and his sexy features.... Cody loved everything about Randy.

And Teddy.... how could Cody not love Teddy? He's perfect in everyway and he ALWAYS knows what Cody wants, always gives Cody what he needs. Even though he and Teddy were Randy's boys, Cody knew that deep down Teddy was truly only his.

Teddy thrusted into Cody hard and rough, the way he knew Cody liked it. He kept his eyes locked on Randy's, who was obviously enjoying their display. He reveled in the moans of Cody, he always loved to hear Cody's moans, and as far as Teddy was concerned, Cody truly belongs to him. He loved Cody more then anything in this world, how could he not? Cody was perfect, he was everything Teddy wanted and needed in someone and lucky for him, Cody loved him back.

Randy... he always wants control and sometimes that was a good thing, other times he couldn't stand it. Randy wasn't perfect, but Teddy loved him anyways,

"Okay baby," Teddy said "You're going to ride my cock now."

"Yes Teddybear" said Cody.

Teddy quickly pulled out of Cody, got on his back, then watched as Cody slid onto his cock, taking all of his 9 inches inside of him. "Cody," moaned Teddy "Ride me hard baby."

Cody began to ride Teddy hard and fast, stroking himself as fast as he could. "No baby," grunted Teddy "That's my job."

He pushed Cody's hand away and began stroking Cody as fast as he could. Cody arched his head back and let out a loud moan and let out a loud moan, riding Teddy faster.

Meanwhile Randy was stroking himself faster, biting his lip hard, his eyes glued on Cody and Teddy. "Cum hard boys," he told them "Cum so hard you can't see straight for days."

A brief flash of irritation crossed through Teddy, but he quickly squashed it when he heard Cody say "Put me on my back Teddy and ram me hard."

Teddy pushed Cody back onto the bed and began ramming him hard and fast, their moans loud and nonstop. "Cum for me baby," grunted Teddy "I need to feel you cum."

"Teddy!" moaned Cody, cumming all over his abs.

"Cody!" moaned Teddy, cumming deep and hard into Cody's ass.

They fell back onto the bed, Teddy still inside of Cody, sweaty and breathing heavily,

Randy got up from his chair and made his way over to the bed. He knelled on the bed in front of them and asked "Who'd like to finish me off?"

"Go ahead Baby," said Teddy to Cody "Get your fill."

Cody nodded and sat up on the bed. Randy got in front of him and Cody slowly took Randy into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Randy's head. "So good" sighed Randy.

Cody began to move up and down Randy at a slow pace, making Randy groan in frustration.

Teddy smirked as he heard Randy's frustrated groan. He knew Randy was ready to burst and that Cody wasn't going fast enough to make that happen.

"Come on Cody," said Randy "Go faster."

Cody sped up a bit, but it still wasn't enough for Randy. "Faster!" he yelled.

Cody began moving as fast as he could, making Randy cry out in pleasure. "Cody" he moaned.

Teddy, annoyed with Randy's moans, sat up and pressed his lips to Randy's, sliding his tongue into Randy's mouth. Randy moaned into Teddy's mouth, enjoying the feel of his boy's mouths on him. He pulled away from Teddy and said "Get ready to taste my sweet cum Cody baby."

He tilted his head back and let out one final loud moan before cumming.

Cody swallowed Randy's sweet cum, keeping up with his loads. When Randy was finally soft Cody pulled away and laid back on the bed and snuggled against Teddy. Randy laid down next to Cody and said "This is the only way to celebrate a championship win."

"Agreed" muttered Cody and Teddy sleepily.

Victorious, happy, and completely fulfilled, the members of Legacy fell asleep, dreaming of their next celebration.


End file.
